


Coming Home

by Sazula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie returns to the United Kingdom and bumps into an old acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 2012 **charlieficathon** on LiveJournal.

Charlie set the box he was holding down on the floor. Looking around the small cabin that was now his home, he let out a breath. He never thought he'd leave Romania, but that was before the war, before Fred's death changed everything. The way his mother had clung to him before he returned to Romania the week after Fred's funeral had made Charlie want to move back home, even if it meant leaving a career he loved dearly. Charlie simply loved his mother more. Thankfully, when informing his employers at the Romanian Dragon Reserve that he intended to leave, he was told about an opportunity that might interest him. A dragon reserve was being built in Wales to combat the falling numbers of Welsh Greens. It would be the first reserve to be built in the country and would be operational within the next year. He applied for a job and was accepted almost instantly, his experience in Romania earning him a senior position within the Reserve's ranks. Charlie smiled as he remembered his mother's face when he told her he was coming back to the United Kingdom. He had apologised for not being closer to the Burrow, but she had said she was just happy to have him within Apparating distance.

 

Checking his watch, Charlie groaned. He was going to be late for the meeting at the Ministry if he didn't make a move.

 

"Just one of the perks of having a senior position," he muttered to himself. He began to walk to the bathroom, undressing and haphazardly tossing his clothes on the floor. Naked, he turned on the shower. He removed his watch and placed it on the side of the basin before stepping under the warm spray. Letting the water wash over him, he thought back to the last time he had been home, just over a year ago. He'd arrived at Hogwarts near the end of the Battle, just as Neville killed that wretched snake of Voldemort's. In the days that followed, he'd assisted with the clean up and rebuilding of the castle alongside his remaining brothers and Harry, anything to distract himself from his grief over the loss of Fred. Reporters for the _Prophet_ and other publications began to gather, taking photographs and trying to get interviews. One morning a young girl, identified by Ron as Pansy Parkinson, turned up, unnoticed by the reporters, wanting to speak to Harry privately. Harry had obliged, and lead Pansy away from the group. Charlie heard from Ginny what had happened with regards to Pansy before the Battle had begun. He had expressed his view that maybe she had just been scared of what Voldemort might do and hadn't said anything out of malice. Ginny had simply replied, "You don't know what Pansy Parkinson is like."

 

They returned a few minutes later and Harry explained that Pansy had apologised for what she had said before the Battle, saying she was just scared and stupid. Harry also said he believed her, had accepted her apology and that he would not listen to anyone saying he should do otherwise, shooting a look in Ron's direction, which had little affect. Ron started telling Harry what he thought of Pansy's apology, diverting the group's attention away from her. She was about to slip away when a reporter noticed her presence and descended upon her, asking her what right she thought she had to be at Hogwarts again after trying to get Harry Potter killed. The other reporters followed suit and soon Pansy was overwhelmed, tears streaking down her face as she babbled her apologies. Harry and Charlie leapt to her defence, Harry telling the reporters what he had just told the Weasleys and Charlie threatening to unleash some hexes if they didn't back off. The reporters had done as they were told when they realised Charlie had every intention of following through with his threat. Pansy had expressed her gratitude to Charlie and told Harry that she hadn't wanted to make her apology in public in case Harry didn't think she was being sincere. Harry had reassured her that he thought nothing less and offered to see her home. Pansy assured Harry she would be fine and after Ron had mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an apology, she left.

 

The next day, the _Prophet_ had run a front-page article on Pansy's appearance at Hogwarts and her apology, urging their readers to not treat her unkindly as 'she too was a victim of Voldemort's reign of terror'. Charlie believed they had only written the article so they could worm their way into Harry's good graces. The article, however, did seem to have some positive affect. Charlie had bumped into Pansy in a nightclub a couple of weeks later, on his last night at home before returning to Romania. She had recognised him and bought him a Firewhisky to express her gratitude for his actions at Hogwarts that day. They began talking and Pansy told Charlie that she had been accepted for an administrative position in the Ministry. If it hadn't been for the article, she said, they wouldn't have even considered her application. Pansy was also quick to make it clear that publicity hadn't been the reason she had apologised. Charlie had reassured her he had never thought that and Pansy had asked him why, when he didn't even know her. 

"You just seemed so...genuine when you arrived to speak to Harry. I can't quite explain what it is about you but there's something," Charlie had answered.

 

Pansy smiled softly, visibly touched by his comment. Charlie finished his drink and asked Pansy if he could get her another. Pansy said yes, and as the evening went on their two drinks together had turned into several. The two of them had ended the night together in a passionate encounter in a bathroom stall, after which Pansy told Charlie to send her an owl when he was next back home, winking at him before she left.

 

Back in the present, Charlie stepped out of the shower, grabbed his watch and walked naked to his bedroom where he'd left his wand. He cast a Drying Charm over himself as he rummaged around in his case for some clothes to wear, still deciding whether he should owl Pansy or not. He found a smart shirt, a tie and some black trousers that were relatively crease-free and began to get dressed. As he dressed, he decided he would owl Pansy when he got back from the Ministry because he actually wanted to spend some more time with her and not just because he wanted a shag. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing a small portion of the tattoo he had on his left arm. Checking his watch, Charlie reasoned if he left now he'd have plenty of time to get to the meeting. Grabbing his wand and a handful of Floo Powder from the pot by his fireplace he stepped inside and made his way to the Ministry.

*~*~*

Charlie finally found the office he was looking for. Not being a regular visitor to the Ministry meant Charlie had easily got lost. He'd asked about ten different wizards and witches where he was going, but he'd still managed to lose his way. He'd somehow ended up close to his father's office and had gone to ask him where he was going. Arthur said it would be easier if he walked Charlie there himself and led the way to the right department. Now, Charlie had finally arrived at his destination with minutes to spare. He knocked on the door and heard a female voice telling him to come in. Charlie could swear he recognised the voice and opened the door, expecting to see a familiar face. He was right.

 

"Ah. Mr Weasley. Mr Bothwell is expecting you. Go right through." Pansy was sitting at a desk, smirking at Charlie's shocked expression.

 

"Uh...what?" Charlie said, thrown by Pansy's appearance. Pansy raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door next to her desk.

 

"Mr Bothwell is waiting for you through there with your colleagues. You'll be late if you keep staring at me like that," Pansy repeated. "I know I'm gorgeous, but Mr Bothwell won't be pleased if you're late."

 

Charlie quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. He nodded in acknowledgement to Pansy before entering the office for the meeting.

*~*~*

An hour later, Charlie emerged with his colleagues and Mr Bothwell. He'd spent most of meeting thinking of Pansy and how sexy she looked in her business attire. He thanked Merlin no one had been able to see his erection underneath the table. That would have been embarrassing to explain. _Oh, I'm sorry, gentlemen. I've just been thinking about shagging Mr Bothwell's lovely secretary on her desk._ Thankfully, he'd managed to concentrate on the right parts of the meeting and when it was all over, his cock had fallen back to sleep.

 

"Gentlemen, thank you again for coming here. I'm glad we can help combat the falling numbers of our nation's beautiful Welsh Green population. Mr Weasley, I'm incredibly glad you're in charge of the breeding programme! The work you've done for the Romanian Longhorn population is wonderful, and I look forward to the same results here," Mr Bothwell enthused, shaking Charlie's hand. "Would you care to join us for a spot of lunch?"

 

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I've yet to unpack in my new accommodations. Maybe some other time?" Charlie apologised. Mr Bothwell nodded and said his goodbyes as he and Charlie's colleagues made their way out of the door, leaving Charlie alone with Pansy. He suddenly realised he had no idea how to get back to the main foyer.

 

"Erm, I'm not sure how to get to the Floo Network, would you mind giving me directions?" Charlie asked Pansy, unsure of how he should talk to her.

 

"There's no need to be so formal, Charlie. We've had sex in a nightclub bathroom and you made me orgasm. Twice, no less," Pansy tittered, standing up. "I'll walk you out. It's my lunch break and I need to go to Diagon Alley." She picked up her jacket and handbag and made her way to the door her boss had not long left from and opened it.

 

"I did, didn't I?" Charlie asked, puffing his chest out slightly and grinning. Pansy rolled her eyes.

 

"You're such a man," she sighed before tugging Charlie out of the door. They walked to the lifts in silence, Charlie unsure how to break it.

 

"When you told me you had a job at the Ministry, you never mentioned it was in this department," Charlie said as they waited.

 

"You never asked what department I worked in. You seemed more interested in staring at my boobs the whole night," Pansy replied casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

 

Charlie felt his cheeks turn pink. "I thought I was hiding that pretty well," he mumbled.

 

Pansy laughed. "Not well enough. I can't blame you, though. They are fantastic," she said as a lift arrived.

 

They stepped inside and made their way to the bottom floor. Now that the ice had been broken they were chatting comfortably, as if they had known each other for years. The lift came to a halt and they made their way through the lunchtime crowds, ducking to avoid the interdepartmental memos whizzing by their heads.

 

"Hey, listen, you told me to owl you when I was next back home. So, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something after you finished work?" Charlie asked Pansy as they walked.

 

Pansy tilted her head in thought before replying, "Yes. I'd like that. I finish work at around four, so come to my flat at around five-thirty. I'll write down the coordinates for you." She grabbed a piece of parchment and a Self-Inking Quill from her bag and wrote down the coordinates for her flat.

 

"Nice to see you're a customer at Weasleys!" Charlie laughed, seeing the quill.

 

Pansy grinned. "Their Self-Inking and Spell-Checking quills are a lifesaver for me. As long as they're being sold, I'll always be a customer," she trilled. "Anyway, you'd better get home. I believe your unpacking awaits."

 

Pansy kissed Charlie on the cheek and smiled at him before stepping into a fireplace and disappearing in a blaze of green. Charlie smiled, watching her leave. Just as Pansy had done moments before him he stepped into the fireplace and departed for home.

*~*~*

Charlie landed with a soft _thud_ just by Pansy's front door. Smoothing down his shirt, he knocked and he heard movement, then the door opened.

 

"Right on time," Pansy noted as she beckoned Charlie inside.

 

"You say that like you were expecting me but you're still wearing a dressing gown," Charlie said, feeling confused as he made his way inside.

 

"Well, I figured we could do something before we went for coffee," Pansy said innocently as she shut the door, smoothing down her silk gown.

 

Charlie looked at her, his face still a picture of confusion. "Oh yeah, and what was that?" he asked, trying to think of what Pansy could possibly mean.

 

"You can't figure it out?" Pansy sighed. "I guess I'll have to show you then." She grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Releasing him, Pansy smiled. "You're really cute when you're confused."

 

Charlie stood there for a moment, his brain processing what had just happened. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, I think this is a great idea." Then he pressed his lips to Pansy's again, lifting her off of her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, her hands buried in Charlie's hair. Charlie moved his hands to Pansy's bum, moaning as their kiss intensified. He tore his mouth away from Pansy's and managed to croak out, "Bedroom?"

 

"Good idea," Pansy said, in between kissing Charlie's neck. She unwrapped her legs from Charlie's torso and he set her down. Pansy led him in to the bedroom, undoing her gown as they walked. She gently pushed Charlie back onto the bed and stood back to reveal the lacy red and black lingerie and stockings underneath.

 

Leaning up on his elbows to get a better look, Charlie let out a lusty moan and felt his cock growing harder. Pansy smiled seductively as she made her way over to him. She straddled Charlie's lap and tugged on his tie to bring his face closer to hers and kissed him slowly, his hands caressing her bum. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and Charlie took the hint to lie back down. Pansy removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest with each button opened until she could take the shirt from him and throw it behind her. She traced her fingers over the tattoo on his left arm, an intricate tribal design that began just under his elbow and stopped at his shoulder, where a dragon's tail was wrapped around the top. The dragon's body was across the left side of his chest, a jet of fire from its mouth stopping just above his nipple.

 

"Mmm...that's so sexy," Pansy whispered as she dipped her head to trace her tongue over the flames, grazing his left nipple.

 

Charlie breathed in sharply, his sensitive nipples hardening at the contact. "Merlin, Pansy," Charlie gasped, his brain unable to think of anything else to say. He felt Pansy smile against his skin as she moved her hands towards his belt. Charlie kicked his shoes off as Pansy unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. She slipped her hand into his boxers, moaning at Charlie's hardness. Charlie bucked up into her hand. "Fuck," he said, his voice thick with desire.

 

"Patience, Mr Weasley," Pansy whispered, stroking Charlie's erection.

 

Charlie moved his hands to Pansy's breasts, rubbing them through the fabric of her bra. Pansy's breathing became heavy as her eyes fluttered closed. Desperate to touch the skin under her bra, Charlie moved his hands to the clasp of the offending garment and unclipped it. Pansy briefly moved her hand away from Charlie's cock to slip the bra off but resumed her steady strokes before Charlie could protest the loss.

 

Gazing at her breasts, Charlie licked his lips. He had to agree with Pansy; they _were_ fantastic. He lifted his head to take a hardened nipple in his mouth while his hand caressed the other breast.

 

Pansy dug her nails into Charlie's shoulder, crying out. "Circe!" she cried, "Don't you dare stop." She increased the pace of her stroking, squeezing slightly as she did. Charlie moved his mouth to Pansy's other nipple, sucking gently and flicking it with his tongue. "Fuck, Charlie, I'm..." she managed before her whole body shook, her orgasm overtaking her. She stayed rigid for a moment, letting the sensation flow through her. "Sweet Circe, you're good at that," Pansy finally said, her voice shaking.

 

Charlie grinned, stroking Pansy's thighs as she regained her composure. Pansy dipped her head and kissed Charlie soundly on the lips before moving down his body and pulling his trousers and boxers off. Before Charlie could react, Pansy took Charlie's cock in her mouth and sucked hard. Charlie moaned loudly, loving the feel of Pansy's hot mouth around him. She alternated between sucking and licking his cock whilst fondling his bollocks.

 

"Oh Pansy...Merlin, that feels amazing. I want to taste you so much," Charlie said thickly. Pansy responded by removing her knickers and positioning herself so Charlie could do just that. Charlie let out a groan when he saw that she had left her suspenders and stockings on, becoming even more turned on than he had been.

 

"Merlin, you're so sexy," Charlie growled, before swiping his tongue along Pansy's folds. Pansy's moan vibrated across Charlie's cock as she continued to suck. Charlie massaged Pansy's clit with his tongue as he slowly inserted a finger into her entrance. He started to slowly work his finger in and out of her, his tongue continuing to massage her clit. He inserted another finger and began to suck on Pansy's sensitive nub, feeling it throbbing against his lips. Pansy released Charlie's cock with a soft _pop_ and keened loudly as Charlie pleasured her.

 

"I need your cock inside me, Charlie," Pansy moaned.

 

Charlie grunted in response and removed his fingers and lips from her sex. Pansy climbed off Charlie and laid back on the bed. Charlie positioned himself on top of her and slowly rubbed the tip of his erection along her folds, teasing her.

 

"Say it again," he ordered, "I want you to say it again."

 

Pansy bit her lip, his teasing clearly driving her mad. "What if I don't?" she managed.

 

"Then I'll get dressed and go for coffee by myself," Charlie replied, continuing to tease Pansy. She seemed act nonchalant, but her heavy breathing was giving her away.

 

"Oh, fuck, Charlie, I need your cock inside me!" Pansy finally cried.

 

Charlie smirked triumphantly at Pansy's scowl, which disappeared when Charlie's cock entered her. He thrust hard and fast, remembering Pansy commanding him to do the same during their tryst a year ago.

 

She moaned loudly, dragging her nails down Charlie's arms. "Yes, Charlie, oh Merlin that feels fucking amazing...don't stop..." Pansy cried, pulling Charlie's lips to hers and kissing him passionately. She began to babble incoherently against his lips as Charlie increased his pace. Letting out a cry, Pansy's body again shivered as she orgasmed for the second time. Charlie gave another couple of thrusts before spilling his seed into her with a guttural moan. Neither of them moved for a few moments, coming down from their highs. Pansy was the first to move, bringing her hand up to stroke Charlie's cheek.

 

"Better than coffee, yes?" she grinned.

 

Charlie chuckled, nodding his head in response.

*~*~*

After Pansy and Charlie had shared a shower, ordered some takeaway, and eaten, they had both agreed that at ten thirty in the evening it was far too late for coffee. Instead, they decided to go to the nightclub down the road. It was still early when they arrived, meaning there was no crowd at the bar and they easily found somewhere to sit.

 

"Try to resist the urge to drag me into the toilets again," Charlie teased, putting his arm around Pansy as they sat.

 

"Excuse me, but it was you doing the dragging!" Pansy replied, taking a sip of her drink.

 

"Please. If it was me, I wouldn't have taken you to the female toilets," Charlie reasoned.

 

Pansy nodded, acknowledging Charlie was right. As they drank, they talked and Charlie found he was enjoying just being in Pansy's company. She was funny, intelligent and in general a lovely person. He wondered if Ginny had been wrong about her. When he voiced his thoughts to Pansy, however, she confirmed that Ginny hadn't been wrong. She admitted she had been a total bitch when she was at school, but during the past couple of years she had matured considerably.

 

"Many people, like your sister, probably won't believe that I've changed, but I have. They have every right to believe that, though." Pansy stared at her drink. "I was an awful girl."

 

" _Was_. From what I've seen you're not that person any more," Charlie reassured Pansy, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

Pansy looked at Charlie and smiled. "You're right. I'm not, and I couldn't be happier," she said. "Come on, let's dance."

 

They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing together. When Pansy asked why Charlie hadn't had plans with his family tonight, he replied that his mum had wanted him to spend his first day back settling in to his new home and catching up with old friends, saying she had plenty of time to see him now that he was back in the United Kingdom.

 

"So you decided to spend your evening catching up with me?" Pansy had asked, "Would you have even owled me, had I not seen you in the Ministry?"

 

"Yes. Yes to both questions. Why, would you rather I hadn't?" Charlie replied. His stomach flipped as Pansy's face broke out into a beautiful smile.

 

"No. I'm incredibly glad you did."

*~*~*

The next couple of months were pretty hectic for Charlie as the Reserve became fully operational. He and Pansy owled frequently, meeting up for dates when Charlie wasn't busy with work or visiting his family. At first, their dates would consist of Charlie going to Pansy's flat, and they'd talk briefly before falling into bed. Gradually, their dates became different. They would go shopping, go for meals in the evening, or just spend the evening at Charlie's cabin playing Wizard Chess. Charlie began to wonder if they had moved past the dating stage and into a relationship. He was completely clueless about this sort of thing and realised the only way to get an answer was to ask Pansy. Even if that involved him getting shouted at.

 

That evening, Charlie managed to get his work finished early so he could meet Pansy out of work. He'd managed to learn the way to the office Pansy worked in from the Floo Network by now, although it had taken several attempts. As Charlie walked along the corridor to where Pansy worked, he passed her boss who tipped his hat in acknowledgement to Charlie. Realising Pansy was alone in the office Charlie had a thought, and he grinned to himself wickedly. Reaching the office, he opened the door and walked in.

 

"Oh hello, sexy," Pansy trilled after she looked up. She made her way to Charlie and kissed him. "Come to meet me from work again? You're a darling."

 

"I am, aren't I?" Charlie agreed, closing the door. Checking to see if Pansy was looking, he surreptitiously pointed his wand at the door and cast a few enchantments. "However, I'll admit I have an ulterior motive to coming here."

 

Pansy looked up from organising the papers on her desk. "Oh?"

 

"I just wanted to ask-and don't get mad, I can't help being a bit clueless-are we still 'just dating' or are we now in a relationship?" Charlie asked, bracing himself for a slap. Instead, all he heard was Pansy burst into peals of laughter.

 

"Circe, you really _are_ clueless if you have to ask! Of course we're in a relationship, Charlie. I thought that was obvious!" Pansy cupped Charlie's face in her hands and kissed him soundly. Charlie wrapped his arms around Pansy and kissed her back. He moved his hands to cup her bum, slowly grinding himself against her.

 

"Charlie! What are you doing, anyone could just walk in?" Pansy gasped.

 

"I've put a couple of spells on the door; I've locked it and I'll know if someone is trying to get in. Plus, I added a _Silencio_ so you can be as loud as you want," Charlie reassured. He slid a hand away from her bum and up her skirt, pressing his palm against the crotch of her underwear. "Merlin, I can feel you're wet already!"

 

"Having sex in this office has always been my ultimate fantasy," Pansy confided breathlessly. "Just the thought of actually doing it makes me incredibly horny."

 

Charlie began kissing her neck, nipping at the soft skin there before laving it with his tongue whilst continuing to rub his hand over her sex. Pansy let out breathy moans in Charlie's ear, grinding herself against his hand. She let out a whimper when Charlie removed his hand but was silenced when he pulled her skirt up around her waist and bent her over the desk.

 

"I'm going to shag you while you bend over your desk," Charlie growled, "so I can look at your gorgeous arse."

 

"Charlie...I've never done it like this before," Pansy said, the anticipation clear in her voice. Charlie grinned in a way that made Pansy's pupils dilate.

 

"I promise to be gentle with you, my darling," Charlie reassured, pressing himself against her back to kiss the nape of her neck. He pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees, freeing his aching erection. Pulling Pansy's knickers to the side he rubbed his cock around the entrance to Pansy's sex, sliding in easily. Pansy gripped the desk, her knuckles turning white. Charlie stopped, worried this new position had hurt her.

 

"Why the fuck have you stopped?! Keep going, this feels amazing!" Pansy cried, turning to scowl at Charlie, who didn't need to be told twice. He pushed himself inside of her until he was flush with her skin. He began to thrust slowly, building up his speed gradually. Pansy's cries became louder and louder.

 

"Oh Charlie, yes!" Pansy cried, her voice breaking. With a loud yell her inner walls clenched around Charlie's cock who came moments after she did, highly turned on at seeing Pansy's ecstasy. He slid out of Pansy, who shakily straightened herself up and tugged her skirt down.

 

"That...was the best sex I have ever had. We are doing that again!" she said, slowly making her way over to a chair and sitting. Charlie pulled his boxers and trousers up and sat next to her.

 

"The position or the sex in your office?" he asked, pulling her close.

 

"Both, and next time you can leave the door unlocked."

*~*~*

"Oh, buggering fuck!" Charlie yelled as the liquid in his saucepan boiled over. He knew he should have learnt to cook better instead of relying on magic and his mother's meals. He also knew he was a fool for attempting to cook Pansy's favourite meal, even _with_ magic, and wearing his mum's favourite apron wasn't bringing him the luck he had hoped for.

 

He and Pansy had been in a relationship now for almost five months, although Charlie reasoned it was probably longer seeing as he didn't know exactly when they stopped dating and started being a couple. What he did know, however, was that he was completely in love with Pansy and that he was going to tell her tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect, but his lack of kitchen skills seemed to be affecting his pursuit of perfection. He managed to fix the problem with his saucepan in time to hear Pansy arrive via the Floo.

 

"One minute, darling!" Charlie called, hoping nothing else would go wrong. He made his way out of the kitchen towards where Pansy was standing, admiring the flowers and candles upon the small table in the main room of his cabin.

 

"Charlie, the place looks lovely! What's the occasion?" Pansy said, embracing Charlie as he reached her. "Nice apron, by the way. I assume it's your mother's."

 

"No occasion. I, erm, just wanted to do something nice for you," Charlie stammered, taking Pansy's cloak. "Please, sit down. Dinner will be ready in a-OH MY SWEET BUGGERING MERLIN!" Charlie shrieked in a very unmasculine fashion upon seeing black smoke billowing from the kitchen.

"NO! NONONONONONO!" he cried, pointing his wand at the small fire that had erupted in his oven in an attempt to extinguish the flames. Once the flames had been dealt with, Charlie cleared away the smoke to reveal a very burnt pan of food.

 

"Charlie! Are you ok?!" Pansy cried, dashing into the kitchen. She looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw the burnt meal. "Is that supposed to be lamb?"

 

"Yes. I was trying to cook your favourite meal and I buggered it up!" Charlie cried in anguish. "Agh, I wanted everything to be perfect!" He walked out of the kitchen with his head in his hands and sat heavily on one of the dining table chairs.

 

"Perfect for what? Charlie, what's going on?" Pansy asked, following Charlie from the kitchen and kneeling in front of him.

 

"I was going to...I wanted to....oh, I may as well come out and say it." Charlie sighed and shook his head, before taking a deep breath. "I love you, Pansy. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I wanted to have this perfect evening so I could tell you, but it all got ruined. I'm so sorry." He waited for Pansy's reaction.

 

"You...love me?" she finally managed.

 

Charlie nodded, his eyes focusing on a spot on the table. He suddenly found himself with a lapful of Pansy Parkinson.

 

"Oh, Charlie, I love you too! I've been wanting to say it for so long, but I was scared you didn't love me and...oh, you wanted to make me dinner and bought me flowers so the evening would be perfect when you told me but you just telling me has made this evening perfect, my love! I love you, too!" Pansy babbled as she squeezed Charlie tight.

 

Charlie let out a laugh of relief and held Pansy tightly.

 

Later that evening Charlie sat in front of the fireplace, curled up underneath a blanket with a snoozing Pansy. Pansy had ended up cooking something simple for their dinner, promising to show Charlie how to make her favourite meal for future reference. Charlie laughed softly to himself at the memory. He kissed Pansy on the head, thinking to himself this was the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
